


El día que me descubriste

by Sora2937



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: En su cumpleaños, Seychelles no puede evitar recordar un día en específico mientras corre al encuentro de esa persona especial. [Escrito en 2014] Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.





	El día que me descubriste

\- Señorita, me avisan que pronto llegará…

Suelto un grito de alegría para añadir:

\- ¡Gracias Fred! ¡Ahora mismo voy!

\- ¿Le preparo un coche?

\- No, no hace falta, prefiero ir andando. Está cerca de todos modos.

\- Entendido, tenga cuidado.

Cuando Fred se retira, sigo con la tarea de hacerme las dos colitas que me caracterizan, impaciente para terminar. Una vez hechas y viéndome presentable, me levanto del taburete y salgo como un cohete de la habitación, planeando el recorrido más corto para llegar a mi destino con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el azul marino y el azul del cielo me dan la bienvenida junto con el sonido de las olas chocando contra la arena fina y blanca. Esta, a medida que avanzo, se cuela dentro de mis sandalias, dificultando la carrera por lo que me las acabo quitando, sintiéndome más ligera. De vez en cuando, las palmeras, guardianas de la entrada a un bosque denso y fresco, proyectan sombras, que por unos instantes, interrumpen el ataque de los rayos solares sobre mi piel ya insensible a estos. Todo el contrario de la gente tumbada ya sea encima de la arena o de una toalla que intentan, a marchas forzadas, alcanzar un moreno que delate su estadía en la isla.

De repente, viendo a un chico de unos treinta años lanzar una lata de refresco y dejándola olvidada encima la arena, me obligo a pararme y me dirijo hacia allí con las cejas fruncidas como muestra de enojo. Una vez estoy a su lado, le palmeo la espalda y viendo que tengo su atención, digo:

\- La lata va a la basura!

\- ¿Eh? Oh, venga, vuelve con tus padres y déjame tranquilo, niña. –responde con una sonrisa de superioridad.

\- Como no levantes tu culo para lanzar la lata a la basura tendrás un problema conmigo… -amenazo, sacando mi esencia de nación por todos los poros de mi piel y una mirada dura como las piedras puntiagudas de los corales.

\- Uuh, s-sí, p-perdón, ya voy… -murmura levantándose y lanzando la lata al cubo de basura.

Satisfecha con el resultado, le doy un golpe afectuoso en medio de su espalda quemada mientras exclamo riendo:

\- ¿Ves cómo no era tan difícil? Espero que no haya una próxima vez.

Sin perder más tiempo, reemprendo la carrera hacia mi destino adentrándome en el bosque tropical donde la monotonía del color verde es interrumpida por las manchas marrones de los troncos y los brotes de colores vivos de las flores tropicales. Este cuadro, acompañado por el susurro de las hojas movidas por la suave brisa y la melodía de los pájaros invisibles a la vista, es capaz de maravillar a cualquier extranjero pero yo sólo me dedico a correr descalza, ansiosa para llegar al final del bosque.

_Corro descalza por el bosque, intentando esconder, sin mucho éxito, cualquier pista que delate mi paso por ahí. Miro hacia atrás para sólo ver vegetación, pero eso, lejos de tranquilizarme, me pone más nerviosa y más aún, cuando oigo gritos en un idioma desconocido y pasos cada vez más cerca de mí. Maldigo internamente tener la apariencia de una niña de cinco años, tres pasos míos equivalen a una de esos hombres extraños._

_De repente, viendo el tronco de un árbol centenario de mi misma edad real, sonrío a la vez que decido esconderme en los huecos de las rocas del río localizado un poco más adelante, a esperar que vuelva la calma. A pesar de eso, en sobrepasar el gran tronco choco contra un obstáculo inesperado que exclama…_

\- ¡Mon dieu! ¿Dónde vas con estas prisas?

Sorprendida, parpadeo varias veces para notar que, perdida en mi historia, he llegado al aeropuerto sin darme cuenta. De repente, viendo una mano moviéndose frente mi rostro, alzo la mirada para reconocer el rostro de Francis.

\- ¿Siempre tienes que estar así? Ya sé llegar a tu casa sin perderme, no hace falta que vengas cada vez a buscarme al aeropuerto…

Sonriendo, le cojo la mano que me ayuda a incorporarme y mientras me sacude el polvo de mi vestido azul murmurando sobre lo que no deberían hacer las señoritas, exclamo:

\- Sí, sí, ya lo sé, pero me apetecía venir: ahora al aeropuerto y antes a la playa.

\- Vale, vale, total, por mucho que te lo diga, siempre te sales con la tuya…

\- ¡Bien sûr! Venga, ¿Vamos? Ups…

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunta Francis preocupado.

\- Es que he venido andando y no he recordado decirle a Fred que nos venga a recoger… ¡Lo siento! Ahora mismo lo llamo y…

\- ¡Tranquila! –dice riendo para después, explicarse al ver mi cara molesta- No pasa nada, de hecho me apetece andar después de tanto tiempo sentado en la misma posición.

\- ¿Sí? Entendido, ¡pues vámonos! ¡Esta vez te llevaré por un sitio que aún conserva la naturaleza virgen como a ti te gusta!

\- Oh, merci. ¡ah! Antes de que me olvide, ¡Joyeux anniversaire Seychelles! –exclama con un tono cantarín al mismo tiempo que me muestra un paquete.

\- ¡Uah! ¡Carne de ternera y queso! ¡Merci Francis!

\- Esta solo es una parte, a la bodega del avión hay más… -se explica riéndose viendo que me empieza a caer la baba.

Contentos, hacemos el camino de regreso a casa sin borrar la sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

Es cierto que no fuiste el primero en descubrirme pero sí el primero en darme un nombre, una identidad, conocimientos de este mundo dónde vivimos y por encima de todo, es alguien que no duda en ayudarme cuando tengo problemas.

* * *

Traducción de las palabras:

\- Mon dieu: Dios mío

\- Bien sûr: Claro

\- Joyeux anniversaire: Feliz cumpleaños

\- Merci: Gracias


End file.
